


Calm

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has been helping El overcome her fears a little at a time, Comfort is at the beginning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, However Bobbo is a lil shit, Identity Reveal, Legit did not plan to have Bobbo show up but here we are, also Felix being snuggie with El makes me happy, and it goes downhill from there, i got emotional while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Rats are fickle creatures. But they aren’t evil.Or;Edelgard chases down her wife’s pet rat throughout the palace.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Pillars(Drabble) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Edelgard looked over the balcony’s edge towards the coast as she leaned against the reinforced door that normally kept it inaccessible to the more criminally inclined.

The moon was waning, welcoming the surge of cold coming in from Faerghus. Normally, Byleth and her would stroll around the courtyard’s pathways on nights such as this, the cold always gave the enigmatic woman a idea or two to turn up the heat.

“El, shouldn’t you get some sleep?” Felix’s voice was uncharacteristically soft compared to his tone when out in public. His footfalls were just as soft, but she could hear him right behind her all the same.

“I should. But I don’t think I will.” Thoughts of Byleth were nagging in her mind. She felt his hand on her back and while it was not quite as comforting as Byleth’s, it still provided some all the same.

“You’re worried about Seiros.”

“Being alone with Byleth, yes.” Her gaze never moved away from the sight before her. Her fears over the dragon tempting Byleth away from her and Felix always worsen whenever they traveled to Almyra.

“Would you rather Seteth and Flayn not help us fight against Those Who Slither? Or are you feeling pity for yourself because you still can’t look Claude in the face after practically stealing his wyvern?” Each sentence he spoke was as sharp as the scalpels used on her in the dungeons below her very feet.

“I don’t want to lose her, not after getting this far.” Edelgard finally faced him, small tears trailing down her cheeks. His face shifted from neutral to concern and his arms began wrapping around her in a soft embrace.

“Then talk to her when she’s here. Don’t wait until she’s gone to indulge in worries.” He cradled her head against his neck, and she leaning into his arms. Her own arms were loosely braced against his chest. “I’ll never be Byleth but—“

“Hmm, is my collar starting to get loose?” A small smile broke through her tears.

A very small red tint appeared on his face but his expression didn’t change much. “I was actually referring to something else...but I won’t say no. I miss her too.”

—

Edelgard left the warmth of a restful Felix behind, sleep still evading her and the insomnia nipping at her heels. Wait no, that was actual nipping at her ankles.

A chill set over her, the formerly silent creature now making audible noise with it’s nails. Her mind involuntarily flashed back to her old cell and then to Aiden’s ever hollowing face. She took in a few deep and slow breaths before counting backwards from ten.

Then a familiar squeak reached her ears and had it been any other rodent in the world, she would of burned the room in cinders, historical value be damned.

“Bobbo, why are you out of your cage?” She asked, mostly to herself since the giant rat obviously couldn’t speak. Taking another breath, she reached for any purchase on her wife’s beloved pet. He instead found purchase on the sleeve of her robe and scurried up her arm.

Her fingernails cut into her palms at the sensation, but his continued squeaks helped remind her he wasn’t the same kind of rat native to the sewers crisscrossing the capital. He’s never tasted human flesh.

He settled on the nape of her neck which made her want to shudder as his whiskers prodded at her skin but Edelgard fought and held it in.

The dim light did nothing to assist in her new mission of putting the mischievous animal where he belonged. Had Edelgard been able to see him properly, her dark memories wouldn’t be causing her so much trouble.

Looking back at Felix on the bed, curled around his pillow, he seemed more like a cat rather than the dog persona he was known for. Seeing that he was still peacefully asleep, she began her trek.

—

She kept one hand on the dagger Dimitri had given her, it never leaving her side at any time of the day. The other was kept free to allow for the use of the magical flames stoked by the crest Thales had implanted into her. The scar on her chest always felt like it was burning, though it seemed normal now after all these years.

She nodded at the patrols of guards as they passed by her, some even offering to take Bobbo to his living space for her. If she was sleepy, Edelgard would of considered it. But even Felix’s warmth wasn’t enough to stop her mind from wandering long enough to rest.

A loud squeak escaped from Bobbo’s muzzle and he launched himself off of her. Edelgard could not stop herself from cursing at him. “Get back here, you rat bastard!”

—

Without forward thinking she followed the rodent down and through the labyrinth-like hallways that made up the imperial palace. Edelgard then realized that Bobbo had made them double back when she saw the door to their chambers come into view again. Her blood ran cold as she saw crumbled heaps where the two guards previously stood watch.

And someone was in front of them. They turned towards her, black garments making it impossible to identify who they were and where they came from.

“Oh? This is a welcome surprise.”

It was a man, evident by his, and he sped towards her. El cursed her luck and readied her dagger, Bobbo’s fate forgotten.

The assassin withdrew something from his clothes and lobbed it at her, it was most likely a needle of some sort since she couldn’t see anything in the mostly dark hallway. In fact, it shouldn’t be this dark, Hubert had made changes after entering his position as Minister.

The seconds seemed too slow, making every action take forever.

But the sounds, the loud and deafening sounds, as if coming from strange animal howling, were not so limited.

White and then blood red colored her vision.


	2. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite thing that I have written.
> 
> Also CW: violence/gore.

Edelgard’s eyes widen as specks of blood began covering her face. The man’s scream was then mixed in with the creature’s roars and growls. The sound of flapping wings also filled up the hallway.

What looked like a smaller version of the Immaculate One was currently tearing into her would-be assassin. The squelch of flesh and blood with the crackling and snapping of bone churned her stomach.

His arms were shredded off by the small dragon’s talons, his chest excavated by it’s fang. Somehow he was still alive, evident by his screams.

Then it smashed his head in and the screaming stopped.

—

Many things rushed into her mind. The most reoccurring one being the possible implications behind the dragonling and Seiros having similar scale and eye colors.

“El, what happened?” She didn’t even hear the bedroom doors open. Sword in hand, he walked out and took in the scene himself. It made the dragonling sink to the floor with a yip.

It turned around and face her, scales covered in blood and gore. She frowned, noticing that it seemed to jump at the sight of her, fear evident in it’s eyes.

“El, talk to me. Are you ok?” Why wasn’t he asking about the creature? Why was he focusing on her?

The crackling of bone echoed around them again, signaling that it was shifting. Which meant it had a human form, to hide among them.

Edelgard walked closer as it changed, wondering who it could be since they were so small. She always wanted to ask Seiros about more specifics of her kind, but that time had passed.

Her body then froze as the person on the floor looked up at her. Green eyes she put to bed hours ago met her own. The fear never left them.

Tanniyn opened her mouth to speak, the blood and bits of flesh still on her person, sobs wracked her body.

“Father, I-I’m sorry! I just had to-to protect you...I’m sorry! I didn’t—I’m so sorry!” The girl curled up into a ball, repeating the words.

“El!” Felix’s hand made itself know on her arm, and she finally realized the growing magical flame that her hand held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth dun fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> *sips juice* So...about things.
> 
> I am still working on my Were!Byleth story. It isn’t dead I just have ADHD and work 3rd shift exclusively.
> 
> Hopefully I can push out something new for it before January gets here because the lack of wlw werewolves in fiction is a damn crime.


End file.
